As part of a continuing desire for increased security, the field of lock design and manufacture has undergone extensive development. The prior art includes numerous examples of lock mechanisms of various designs each attempting to combine a high degree of security with a relatively simple and inexpensive construction. One of the features found in lock mechanisms having a relatively high degree of security is a dead latch member which is carried by a sliding bolt. The dead latch member is carried by the sliding bolt and when the sliding bolt is extended, moves outwardly from the sliding bolt to engage the door jamb. An example of such a dead latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,951 issued to W. Wolf. The Wolf patent shows a sliding bolt which includes a pair of hooked members which are pivotally mounted. When the sliding bolt is in the retracted position, the hooked members lie within the planes defined by the sides of the sliding bolt. Another example of a dead latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,376 issued to R. G. Cantwell. The Cantwell patent shows a sliding bolt which includes a pair of pivotally mounted members. The devices shown in the Wolf and the Cantwell patents include spring members which act on the pivotally mounted members. The devices are also both relatively complex and costly to manufacture. Other examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,163,121, 1,758,203, 1,660,325, 1,714,857, 1,922,043 and German Patent No. 262,859, British Pat. No. 542,299 and French Pat. No. 609,791.